


No Going Back

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is still afraid of the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) kinks drabble cycle for the prompt "bathing".

Lucy leaned back in the tub, her body falling against Mina's. She still couldn't stand to bathe by herself, not since...

She shook her head, dripping water from her long golden hair. Mina smoothed it back, away from her face. "Does it still hurt?"

Lucy closed her eyes. Mina didn't mean any tangible, physical pain. That Lucy had overcome a long time ago. But a certain sore spot inside her still ached whenever she thought about her death and what had come before it. But she didn't want Mina to worry so she shook her head. "No."

Mina interlaced their fingers, holding them up to the light as if she could read Lucy's mind. "You're still you."

"I know," Lucy said softly, turning to kneel in the tub, facing Mina. "It's just the water. I'm scared he'll come again and change everything back."

Mina smiled, like she did sometimes when she didn't understand something. "Don't you want to be human?"

"I don't care what I am," Lucy admitted, slightly ashamed that she wasn't more concerned about her mortal soul. "So long as I'm with you."

Mina leaned forward and pressed her lips to Lucy's, the kiss wet from the bath water. "A good thing there is no going back then."

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
